1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of magnetic energy-conversion devices, and in particular to apparatus for converting magnetic energy created by electricity into rotating mechanical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The creation of magnetic energy by electricity is well known in the art. The most prevalent use of such energy is, of course, by electric motors. The direct use of such energy, however, is somewhat limited in industry to those applications where, for example, the magnetic attraction forces are used to lift objects or to separate magnetic particles from compounds containing both magnetic and nonmagnetic particles. A more prevalent direct use of magnetic energy is found wherever electrical solenoids are used. Such usage comprises making and breaking electrical contacts, opening and closing valves, and hot-melt glue guns or other such applications where a predetermined amount of a product is dispensed upon demand or at specific time intervals. More recently, the field created by magnetic energy has been used in particle acceleration devices such as cyclotrons and syncrotrons where electrons have been accelerated to within 99.999995% of the speed of light.
The fascination associated with the potential uses of magnetic energy has led to a number of devices other than the above whereby electrical energy is converted into magnetic energy which is then converted into mechanical rotational motion. These devices are generally known as electromagnetic engines. They differ from the common electric motor in that they contain one or more pistons attached to a crankshaft which provides the mechanical output. U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,309, issued in 1912, by H. J. Ford, is one such device. This invention discloses a plurality of solenoids coupled to crank portions of a crankshaft. The solenoids include a steel plate located at one end thereof to enhance the magnetic forces and which magnetically actuate the plunger-core of the solenoid. Each solenoid is sequentially energized to impart rotational motion to the crankshaft. U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,245, issued in 1922, is another such device comprising an improvement on the original above-described electromagnetic engine. Again, solenoid windings surround a cylinder within which a plunger-core reciprocates. Electrical contacts are placed in the upper portion of the cylinders which make and break electrical power to the solenoid when the plunger-core reaches its uppermost position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,040, issued in 1932, is yet another improved version of the basic electromagnetic motor, the improvement comprising adjustable means to alter the time interval during which the solenoids are energized in order to increase or decrease the speed of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,544, issued in 1953, is a toy engine kit which uses a solenoid electromagnetic motor to simulate the operation of an internal combustion engine for educational purposes. The typical electromagnetic motor is disclosed in this teaching. In one arrangement of an imitated engine, the inventor discloses a radial electromagnetic engine having up to 12 cylinders. The radial version again utilizes solenoid windings around a cylinder having a plunger-core slidingly actuated therein.
The continuing quest to attain an electromagnetic engine having a high efficiency and the ability to produce a substantial output resulted in the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,656, which was issued in 1967. The inventor again began with the now standard plunger-core solenoid engine having windings around the cylinder wall. In this art, however, the inventor discloses the use of a high-quality factor coil assembly to achieve a sizeable mechanical output. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,719, issued in 1972, is still another attempt to achieve a high output from an electromagnetic engine of the same type previously described. Here, the connecting rod of a plunger-core is eccentrically connected to a driving gear which meshes with a driven gear carried by a drive shaft to gain a mechanical advantage and cause rotation of the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,103, issued in 1977, discloses yet another electromagnetic engine. In this teaching, a pair of solenoids each containing three separate but connected windings are wound on a cylinder. A piston-plunger reciprocates within the cylinder and is connected to a crankshaft. A commutator connected to the crankshaft selectively energizes the solenoids. The primary object of the arrangement is to recapture a portion of the electrical energy supplied to operate the motor in order to increase the efficiency of the motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,880, the inventor discloses yet another attempt to increase the efficiency of an electromagnetic motor. This is accomplished by a plurality of solenoid coil cylinders each having a plunger-core positioned therein, with the cylinders arranged in a single plane. At least one of the solenoid structures is provided with an air compressor to provide a combination device capable of producing a mechanical output in conjunction with high pressure air.
In accordance with the attempts disclosed by the prior art, there is an obvious need to effectively increase the power output and the efficiency of electromagnetic motors before they can in fact be considered to be competitive with other engines and motors such as electric motors and internal combustion engines. And, based on the noncommercial use of the disclosed engines, the need for an electromagnetic engine having a high efficiency coupled with a high power output still exists today. Indeed, in this age of shrinking energy sources, the need for conservation of energy assumes an even more important place in our society.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic engine which is capable of producing a high mechanical output.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide an engine powered by electromagnets in a manner whereby electrical power is efficiently converted into mechanical power.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic engine having one or more electromagnets, each of which operates over short distances in order to utilize the maximum available magnetic forces.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic engine having one or more electromagnets which when activated exert substantially axial magnetic forces.